The Flowers
by GlitterGirl22
Summary: What happens when Emma finds the flowers Jax bought for her? Will she forgive him? One Shot! Comment if you want a sequel! ** not the best writer **
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place just after they defeated Evil Emma. What happens when Emma finds the flowers Jax left for her with a note attached? Will she forgive him? **

Just after they defeated Evil Emma Daniel, Andi, and Emma went to Emma's house while Jax was at the 7.

Emma was walking up to her door when she noticed flowers that looked like they have been stepped on. She wonders who they were from and why they were there.

"Guys look at these" Emma said

"What is it" Daniel replied

"These flowers, they were just lying here on the ground…oh look there's a note too"

"What does it say" said Andi

Emma read the note to herself, in her head: Emma I know I screwed up I'm sorry for being an awful boyfriend and making it seem like I don't like the good side of because that's not true I do and I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. And btw I swear I didn't rip these flowers out of your garden. Love, Jax

"Who are they from" Daniel says

Emma doesn't respond and just thinks to herself that she needs to fix this especially considering she has barely given Jax a chance. She wonders why he hadn't just given her the flowers and instead just threw them on her pavement.

"Are you okay?" asks Daniel

Andi walks over to Emma so she can see what's going on with the now speechless Emma. She takes the note and reads it.

"Andi what does it say" Daniel asks

But before she has a chance to answer Emma grabs the note and says…."I have to go fix something"

And with that she runs away from her house and starts going towards the 7.

"EMMA WAIT UP" yells Andi but Emma doesn't stop so that leaves Andi and Daniel chasing after her having no idea whats going on, although Andi assumes shes going to find Jax.  
When Emma get to the 7 she instantly spots Jax carrying a box of pizza over to his table.

"JAX" Emma screams as she runs up and gives him a hug

Jax is immediately taken back by her sudden action but he wraps his arms aroung her waist, hugging her back

Meanwhile a breathless Andi and Daniel come running into the 7 looking over at Emma as she slowly breaks the hug.

When Emma backs Jax looks at her confused having no idea what just happened or why she just suddenly came running in the 7 looking for him.

"Emma is everything okay" Jax asks confused

"No its not" she repies

"Whats wrong then" he asks

" I found these" she holds up the flowers and the note "What you said was really sweet and im sorry I didn't really give you a chance, Jax"

"No worries Emma" he says and the bot smile at each other

"But I have to ask you something" Emma says

"What is it" he asks

"Well when I found these flowers they were laying on my pavement, half-crushed, and I was wondering why you didn't just give them to me"

"Well….." he begins "I walked up to your house felling really guilty about siding with E and I wanted to make it up to you for not being the best boyfriend and while I was walking to your door I saw you and Daniel hug and I figured you to were back together so I got mad and I threw the flowers on the ground, stepped on them, and then sided with E again" He explains

Jax was caught off-guard wen Emma leaned in and kissed him. But after he realized what was happening her kissed her back.

Andi and Daniel were standing at the entrance to the 7 with their mouths hung open.

Daniel was furius with what had happened right before his eyes. He was filled with anger, jealosey and sadness too.

Andi just couldn't believe Emma was choosing Jax and she was also mad that she was now going to have to deal with him always hanging around like he did when they were dating before, this was going to be torture, she thought.

As soon as Emma and Jax pulled apart Daniel walked over to them and screamed….."Emma how could you do this to me!"

"Daniel were not even dating" she responded

"What about our kiss? Remember when we were trapped in the abyss we kissed? He said

"Daniel it was just a kiss and im sorry but it didn't mean anything" she said

"So Emma does this mean your going to give me another chance" said Jax

"Of course I am" Emma replied


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's POV

As soon as Emma said that I was fuming! How could she agree to date Jax after all we've been through and after he tried to destroy her?! I couldn't lose Emma _again, _I just couldn't! I had to do something, so I walked over to Emma and before she could say anything I just kissed her.

Jax POV

Daniel just walked up to Emma and KISSED her! Does he not understand that shes dating me now! I wasn't going to let him get away with it. So I pulled him off Emma and shoved him into the wall. Then he tried to punch me but I ducked and soon enough we were shoving and pushing each other, I could hear Emma yelling for us to stop and Andi ran over trying to help Emma separate us, but we didn't budge.

Emma POV

Jax and Daniel were wresting around on top of each other on the ground I was screaming at them to please stop but they kept fighting and soon a crowd of people were starting to surround us watching the show. I thought of using magic but with all the people around someone would see it, so instead I got Andi and said

"We need to stop this it's getting out of control!"

"I'll go try to pull them off each other, you go get Diego to help me" she said

"Ok" I replied

I ran up to Diego and told him that he needed to help stop the fight he said ok and we ran back over to Jax, Daniel, and Andi.

Andi POV

I went up to the crowd of people forcing my way through and began trying to pull Jax and Daniel away from each other. After a couple minutes Emma came with Diego and he grabbed Daniel and I grabbed Jax, we were able to pull them apart.

Emma POV

I was so relieved when we were finally able to get them to stop fighting, but I was still mad that they started this in the first place.

"Why did you guys do that?" I demanded

"I wasn't going to let him kiss my girl and get away with it" Jax said

"And I couldn't lose you again Emma" Daniel said

"Well you just did Daniel, Emma's with me now. C'mon Emma let's get out of here." Jax said

Then Jax walked over to me, grabbed my hand and we walked out of the 7.

**Next day at school**

Daniels POV

I had to apologize to Emma about what happened yesterday so I walked up to her locker and thankfully she was alone with no sign of Jax anywhere.

"Hey Emma" I said

"Oh hi Danny" she replied

"Look I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday, I never should have kissed you."

"It's ok but I'm with Jax now and you're going to have to accept it" she said

Before I had a chance to respond to her, Jax walked up next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey Daniel" he said

"Jax" I replied

Emma started to look worried so she said…

"We got to get to class now, bye Danny"

And with that she left walking down the hallway with Jax, and not with me.

Andi POV

I saw Jax and Emma walk away from Daniel and start down the hall to get to get. Then I looked over at Emma's locker, where Daniel was standing, and I saw him put a pink envelope inside her locker. So I walked up to him and said….

"What was that?"

"What was what?" he replied obviously trying to play dumb

"You know what I'm talking about I just saw you put a pink envelope in Emma's locker so are you going to tell me what it was?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said and tried to walk away but I easily caught up with him

"Let me remind you I have a chainsaw in my bag" I said

"Fine I'll tell you" Daniel said

"Okay so what was it"

"It was a secret admirer letter for Emma"

"You do realize if Jax figures out your sending Emma secret admirer letters to his girlfriend he's going to kill you, right?"

"Yes that's why you can't tell anyone, especially not Jax, okay?"

"Fine I won't tell anyone…_for now_" I said

Then I walked away from to get to class down the hall

**OKAY that was chapter 2 I wanted to let you all know that I have been ready all your comments and I wanted to thank you for all the nice comments you posted I just wanted to let you know that this story is no longer a one-shot I am making it a multi-chat! BYE :)**


End file.
